A Clandestine Veneration
by Forsaken Memories
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron, now seventh years, must learn to deal with heart break, especially Harry. He has begun to crush on Hermione, and once she turns him down for the Valentine's Day Ball, Harry's obsession with Hermione drives him to his insanity.
1. The Complicated Love Triangle

"I can't believe how much homework we have. Harry and I have Quidditch too! How are we going to get this all done!" Ron complained as he, Harry and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, maybe if you both didn't slack off so much, you could be DONE your homework by now. I'm taking 2 extra classes, but I've still managed to get mine done," Hermione said in annoyance as her head was buried in The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7.

"But---" Ron said, dumbfounded. "Couldn't you just----" He said, reaching for Hermione's homework books.

"No," Hermione said firmly. She snapped her book shut and stood up from the table and headed to the girls' dormitory as Ron muttered 'girls'.

The next morning, a mixture of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat eagerly in their Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom as Professor McGonagall spoke.

"It seems that your other teacher, Professor Matthews has caught a bad bout of flu. He'll have to stay in his home for a few weeks. So, I'd like you to meet your new teacher, Professor Amiverp."

The door to the classroom opened, and everyone's heads turned to the door, each of them waiting expectantly.

A tall woman with long brown hair and blue eyes entered, walking slowly to the front, catching many of the boys' eyes. She was very beautiful, except for her horrible pale complexion.

"Thank you Minerva," she said with a deep voice. McGonagall smiled and left the class.

"Good morning class," Amiverp said.

"Good morning," muttered all of the boys and only Hermione.

"Why thank you," Amiverp said with delight. "Especially to Ms..?"

"Granger," Hermione said, looking pleased with herself.

"Ahh yes, Ms.Granger. Thank you to you too."

Hermione smiled and sat up even straighter, ready for class to begin.

Harry looked at Hermione in contentment, but had stared at her for so long that Ron had noticed and had hit Harry across the head during the lesson.

The class laughed, and Professor Amiverp took 10 points away from Gryffindor for Ron's behaviour. Both Hermione and Ron were amazed how Harry could lose his focus in his favourite class. Normally, nothing ever drew Harry away from a great lesson. But, as he thought of Hermione combined with the Valentine's Day, this was a first.

The rest of the day had gone by so quickly, with much excitement for Valentine's Day being just a few days away.

Everyone sat in the Great Hall and ate until they saw Professor McGonagall stand at Dumbledore's old golden podium. The Hall went quiet as they listened.

"In celebration of Valentine's Day, a special ball will be taking place next Saturday night at 7pm."

The Hall was filled with kids talking in joy and McGonagall clapped her hands for silence.

"As Headmistress, I expect the best behaviour from each of you," she said resolutely. "And for those without someone to share Valentine's Day with, do not forget that Valentine's Day gives a chance for new relationships, as well as ones that are already in progress."

Everyone looked around, hoping that what McGonagall said would help those without a boyfriend, girlfriend, or even a date to the ball.

Harry looked at Hermione again, as did Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, as he and Ron looked away, both of them determined to ask her to the ball first.

Nearly everyone in the school had a date for the ball within the next two days, and neither Harry nor Ron had drawn up the courage to ask Hermione. They hoped that someone else wouldn't get to her first, not even realizing that each of them wanted to take her.

"Aren't you going to ask Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron, you know what happened last year," Hermione said.

"Oh...Yeah, sorry mate," Ron said to Harry as he looked out of the window.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat beside him.

"There's still a few Horcruxes left---" he said quietly.

"Oh, right...Well, what ever happens, you've got me and Ron," she said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks," Harry said, and Hermione hugged him.

And from that moment as Hermione walked away, Harry was more determined to ask her out. Maybe she would say yes, or maybe she would say no. But he'd find some way to make her his Valentine, no matter what it would take, even if he was caught in his, Hermione and Ron's complicated love triangle.


	2. Crushed

Saturday was fast approaching, and with each day, Harry felt like he was that much closer to losing his mind. He wanted to ask Hermione to the ball, but couldn't find the right way or time to do it. Ron was having the same issues, but Harry was so absorbed in to Hermione that he didn't notice that he wanted her too.

A few girls had asked Harry, but he refused. He wanted to ask Hermione desperately, but time was running out.

He was very determined as the days to the ball got closer, and was more convinced within those days that she was going to say yes. He had been so wrapped up in his feelings for Hermione that he didn't even think of the possibility of her saying no.

It was now Wednesday evening, and Harry eyed Hermione and Ron as they returned to the common room. Hermione and Ron had apparently been called to Professor Amiverp's office earlier than usual. Harry was supposed to go after they had come back, but didn't care if he was late. Instead he kept his eyes on Hermione as she and Ron were laughing with each other as they sat down.

"How was the lesson?" Harry asked.

"What---?–Oh, oh yeah, right, the lesson," Ron said.

"It went fine," Hermione said.

Harry's interest was quickly lost as he gazed out of the window again, thinking of only Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's just---I dunno---Nothing," Harry said as he looked at Ron.

Hermione gave him a worried look but glanced back at Ron who smiled at her. They both appeared to be happy about something.

When Harry had lost his nerve, he burst out: "Can I talk to you, er---Alone?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, standing up as Harry walked towards the door to the common room.

"I–I want to make this quick. I–I've been struggling for a while---"

"---With homework?" Hermione piped up in excitement.

"N–No, not exactly. I---I–I was thinking...Well, would you...I mean---Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's smile left her face.

"Oh," she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well...it's just...Someone's already asked me, and I said yes. I had no idea that you were going to, Harry. If you had asked sooner, I would have."

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"Just...Someone special," she said. It broke Harry's heart to hear that her special someone wasn't him.

"OK," Harry said in defeat, trying to fight the temptation to cry. "I've---Gotta go."

Hermione saw the disappointment on Harry's face as he turned away.

"Harry! I'm sorry! Harry!" she yelled, but Harry hastily opened the portrait hole and slammed it shut. Hermione heard the sound of the Fat Lady's shouting of proclaiming respect as feet echoed through the deserted hallways.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he opened Professor Amiverp's door.

"Ahh, yes, Harry, yes," came her voice as she gestured him to sit down.

"So what---What is it?" Harry asked, tears still in his eyes.

"I wanted to discuss your behaviour. Professor McGonagall has told me of your enthusiasm towards my class, and I have not seen such a thing from you. Is something wrong?" she added, seeing his glistening eyes from the moonlight shining through the window.

"Oh, I er–"

"The disappoint of Valentine's Day just blows my mind," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Amiverp nodded.

"Harry, come here," she said.

Harry stood up and walked to the other side of the desk where Amiverp sat.

She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She motioned Harry to move right to her face. Harry obeyed, not even seeing what was about to happen.

Instead of helping Harry, Amiverp pulled back and thrust herself towards Harry, her teeth sinking in to his neck.

"Professor---" Harry panted as her teeth buried deep in to his neck. "Pro---Fess---Or," he said as she released her bloody fangs from him.

"Obliviate!" Amiverp shouted, and Harry fell to the floor, completely cataleptic.

"Thank you. I hadn't eaten in hours," Amiverp said to the unconscious Harry as she licked her lips.


End file.
